


the flowers that couldn’t bloom

by binsmin



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binsmin/pseuds/binsmin
Summary: maybe it just wasn’t meant to be
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 6





	the flowers that couldn’t bloom

‘bin-an, can I talk to you please?’ yeonjun looked saddened as he stared at the younger. ‘yes hyung, what is it?’ soobin looked down at the slightly shorter male curiously. 

yeonjun had just witnessed for the nth time soobin flirting with another. the inner turmoil that yeonjun has withheld for so many years had finally gotten to him that he blurted out ‘soobin-ah, stop playing with my feelings! I’m sick and tired of having to see you

date other people and flirt with other people! when I am fucking in love with you! I’m sick and tired of these mind games you play with me! I can’t deal with this anymore...’ yeonjun couldn’t stop the feelings 

that had arisen within him anymore that he had to let it all out. yeonjun was in tears by the end of it all, all his pent up feelings finally being released overwhelmed the poor boy. meanwhile, soobin looked so shocked at the tears that had 

come out of his hyung, his best friend. 

‘yeonjun! I didn’t- I don’t know- I’m so sorry , I-‘

he was interrupted from his frantic thoughts when he heard a small whimper come out of the shorter male

‘stop it bin, I know you’ll never share the same feelings I have for you-‘  
yeonjun sniffed and took a deep breath before he uttered the next words ‘goodbye soobin’ soobin’s eyes widened at the realization that he may be losing his best friend

‘BUT HYUN-‘   
‘no. soobin, I can’t deal with this anymore, I’m sick and tired of having my feelings played with, I’m sick of being a lovesick fool for you, when all you do is break my heart more each and every time’   
yeonjun’s voice steadily arose with each word 

‘this is it bin-ah, goodbye.’  
yeonjun muttered before he quickly turned and ran away wanting nothing more than widen the distance between soobin and himself. he left soobin staring in shock staring at his hyungs back as he only grew further and further away from   
him, away from them. 

soobin hadn’t realized before but his eyes were tearing as slow tears began to fall from his eyes. soobin stares down at his bag, where placed was a small silver box and tucked with in was a note addressed yeonjun spilling all his feelings for

the older and asking him to be his. the tears started to fall at a quicker pace as he continued to stare down at the small gift, soobin slammed his bag against the wall of the school hallway before running away from the scene taking everything with him

he stopped once he realized he had arrived at the small garden that his hyung and himself had discovered together that they didn’t dare to share with anyone as it was their secret, their hideaway, their safe place. he dropped to his knees, dropping his bag next to 

him as he let the tears fall alongside the small fountain beside him. he laid there for hours letting his tears fall remembering all the memories he’d shared with his favorite person before he looked up in front of him, at the small fountain

he looked at his surroundings, leading against the gardenias, yeonjun’s favorite flowers, up at the darkening sky, before he went over to his bag dropped earlier, grabbing the small silver box opening it up looking at the rose gold watch that he’d bought for the older

and the matching rose gold bracelet where engraved where no other than his best friends initials and his own alongside the date they met ‘January 3rd, 2008’ 

he remembered that date where he had gone out for a late night walk, getting sick and tired of wing constantly ignored by his mother and father and having to be cared for by dozens of nannies and guards

he had walked all the way towards the nearest 24 hour 7/11 he could find which was for him a 45 minute walk. as he prepared his instant noodles and tteokbokki

a slightly older boy came inside to the store, said boy bought himself some food to dine on, when he noticed a boy that looked slightly younger than him when he decided to approach him

that night soobin has befriended the older male who came to know as yeonjun, a boy that loved video games, mint choco, the color blue and so much more

that was the night that soobin made a relationship that he never thought would end, but oh how younger soobin was wrong

as soobin continued to look on at the small gift, all he could do was remember all the memories he shared with yeonjun from late night talks to

basketball games, dance competitions, arcade games, movie nights, to yeonjun scolding the younger for getting into another fight and bandaging up his bruises and cuts 

to all the times he congratulated his hyung on his academic achievements to coffee dates to days they just were satisfied with each other’s presence while they talked or studied in soobin’s room

soobin smiled sadly at the gift before he put it back into the box and out of irrationality chucked it in between the gardenias 

he continued to cry for hours before he had enough and checked his eyes home to see it read 01:15 before he headed in the direction of his home

he walked in the cold breeze of seoul before he reached his home and settled in for the night, he felt emotionally exhausted and numb after all the crying so he fell asleep quickly

the next two mornings he skipped classes. as yeonjun stared at soobin’s empty seat , when he heared the teacher mr kim clear his throat and announce that soobin was no longer coming to class as he had moved away

that night yeonjun cried harder into his pillow realizing that he had lost the one person that meant the most to him for good, the day was May 5th, 2017


End file.
